Press-fit interconnect technology is known in the art for mechanically and electrically connecting a module to a printed circuit board or other conductive plate. The connection is formed using terminal pins that extend from the module. The terminal pins have compliant sections or portions (sometimes called press-fit pins) which are designed to be inserted into a plated-through hole in the printed circuit board or other conductive plate. In this way an electro-mechanical connection is established between the pins and the printed circuit board without the use of solder.
The pin generally includes a mating portion adapted to contact an electrically conductive element within the module and a compliant portion extending from the mating portion and adapted to make electrical contact with conductive material defining the interior surface of the plated-through hole of the printed circuit board. The compliant portion is generally configured with one or more hinge areas that bend or flex as the pin is inserted in the hole, allowing the pin to compress to fit into the hole. The pin is thereby retained within the hole by frictional engagement between the pin and the hole walls, creating a solder-free electrical connection between the pin and the conductive interior surface of the hole.
Among its advantages, press-fit technology is highly reliable, fast, cost-effective and not subject to quality problems associated with solder such as cold spots, voids splatter and cracks. In addition, no thermal stress is placed on the printed-circuit board and press-fit parts can be readily customized to enable package designers to meet their manufacturing targets. Press-fit technology is used in a wide range of industries including telecommunications and automotive with a concomitant variety in the types of modules to which it is applied. For example, modules that may employ press-fit technology may be used to transport signals or power and include, for example, PCB-to-PCB stacking interconnects, fuse holders, smart junction boxes, motor and power controllers, lighting and so on.